The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an intake system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air may be distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel from a plurality of fuel injectors to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The A/F mixture may be combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft generating drive torque.
Exhaust gas produced by combustion of the A/F mixture may be introduced into the intake manifold via an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system. Homogeneous charge compression ignition (HCCI) engine systems may implement EGR systems to provide for additional control of a ratio of the A/F mixture and/or combustion phasing (e.g., via temperature of the A/F mixture).